Chocolate Drug
by Lied
Summary: Chocolat : Produit alimentaire solide à base de cacao et de sucre, constituant une friandise appréciée....On vous a jamais dit que la gourmandise était un vilain défaut ?


**- Ô Valentin... –**

**----- **

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !  
- AAAAAAAAAAAH !  
- YEEEEEEEEEEEERK !  
- ENLEVEZ-LE DE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÀ !

C'est sûr ces cris charmants que les guillerets Hufflepuff et les sérieux Ravenclaw de 3e années furent accueillis, alors qu'ils pointaient, les uns résignés, les autres préparés à bloc, pour le contrôle de la vieille Mac Gonagall.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit avec pertes et fracas. Enfin, surtout avec fracas, tendit que Lavande Brown sortait totalement hystérique. Elle courait loin d'une chose qui devait être certainement horrible.  
Du moins vu la façon en zigzag, très joli au demeurant, qu'elle avait de franchir la place, avec l'élégance naturelle de tout être pris d'une peur irrépressible, en écartant les badauds badaudant.  
En fait, les badauds étaient tellement occupés à contempler le style aérodynamique de la Gryffondor qu'ils ne firent pas gaffe à l'espèce de chose verte qui semblait rebondir sourdement et qui s'échappa à son tour de la salle.  
Il faut dire qu'elle était petite.  
Et verte.

Et il y avait les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Slytherin dans la salle. Et tout le monde connaissait Trevor.  
Tout le monde l'avait trouvé un jour et ramené à Neville.  
Oui, oui, même les Slytherins.  
Trevor avait une façon bien à lui de résister à tout.  
On n'avait jamais su le pourquoi du comment mais ce qui était sûr c'est que le jour où Goyle avait remis la bestiole, fort timide et grincheux, à Longbottom, lui, son acolyte et le Furet avaient folâtré avec des pustules toute la journée.  
Non on ne savait pas. Mais dans les couloirs, on savait que la douairière Longbottom était connue dans l'Angleterre pour...  
Mais on s'écarte du chemin.

Ah ce moment, on entendit un nouveau hurlement. Fort inattendu d'ailleurs.

- Albuuuus ! ALBUS ! J'ai réussi !

Severus Snape, chaudron en main, montait précipitamment de son donjon vers le bureau du directeur, la préparation fumant avec exagération dans le dit-récipient.  
Tellement précipitamment qu'il ne vit pas qu'il aspergeait sols et plafonds des débordements intempestifs de sa mixture brunâtre.

- ALBUS ! Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne !

L'ensemble des élèves le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds en oubliant les évènements précédents.  
Vous vous en rappelez ? Les cris dans la salle du Professeur Mac Gonagall. La sortie tout en panache de Melle Brown. La chose verte qui saute et qu'on prend pour Trevor.

D'ailleurs, elle n'était plus verte maintenant.  
Oui, une énorme vague échappée du chaudron l'avait touchée. Ah son niveau, ça tenait même du tsunami.  
Mais il faut croire qu'il n'était pas dangereux ou toxique ce breuvage, car la chose continua de rebondir de plus en plus loin.

Et puis le flot d'élèves de sixièmes années se déversa, fuyant l'ire d'une Mac Gonagall outragé de voir, pour une énième foi,s son cours gâché par ce qui semblait être la bagatelle habituelle : Malfoy vs Potter/Weasley.  
Les élèves de troisième année frissonnèrent.  
Sur leur visage, on pouvait clairement voir l'effet qu'avait sur eux la fureur de leur professeur à venir. Tenir deux heures avec elle comme ça... la galère.  
D'ailleurs, aimablement, Sir Nicolas, qui passait par là, souleva un panneau immatériel, munie d'une flèche pointant leur tête et décrivant leurs pensées exactes :  
Merci les gars. Comme d'habitude, vous croyez qu'on a que ça à faire se coltiner vos m...

C'était un nouveau jeu entre fantômes. Ils comptaient les points de ceux qui feraient le plus de pointage de pensées.  
Bien entendu, ça ne servait à rien et c'était stupide, mais franchement, après des siècles de vie, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie, alors bon, quand on a déjà joué à tous les jeux de société, et tout le monde savait que Myrte trichait au cluedo, bref, on devait bien inventer de nouveaux trucs... oui, même des idiots.

Tiens, au fait, il fait quoi le professeur Snape ?

Une petite rotation à droite, prenez l'escalier à gauche, j'ai dit à gauche, pas à droite, bon, on s'en fiche, de toute façon c'est pareil, la porte de Dumbledore est juste en face, elle est toujours en face.  
Bon, passez la gargouille. Mais mince, taisez-vous à la fin, vous voulez qu'on nous repère ou quoi ?

Ben... il a posé le chaudron sur le bureau du vieil homme. Et il en a profité pour en foutre partout. Beuh... ça dégouline même sur les bonbons.

- Alors mon cher Severus ? La formule est au point ? S'enquit avec ferveur Albus.  
- Oui. J'en enfin pu stabiliser le cacao et le piment d'Espelette que vous m'avez ramené de France.  
- Merveilleux ! Nous pourrons donc offrir des chocolats à la Saint Valentin de demain à tous les professeurs ! j'ai cru que nous n'y parviendrons jamais..  
- Albus, vous doutiez de mon talent ! S'outragea le Maître des Potions.  
- Pas du tout mon enfant, pas du tout, j'avais confiance dans vos talents, c'est juste qu'il devient de plus en plus dur chaque année de proposer de nouveaux parfums aphrodisiaques pour la petite fête privée du corps professoral.  
- Comme si Minerva et vous aviez besoin de ça... renifla Severus.  
- Allons, allons, je me fais vieux tout de même, je ne suis plus aussi fringant et Minerva se plaint de ne le faire qu'une petite dizaine de fois seulement par jour...  
- Epargnez-moi les détails, vieux fou ! Contrecarra l'homme plus jeune. Et n'oubliez pas de ne pas en donner à Hooch ! Vous savez que l'an dernier, Sibyll s'est plainte après qu'elle se soit faite poursuivre jusqu'à sa tour par Althea. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle a eu l'air d'apprécier le traitement...  
- Oui, confirma Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe. Toute l'école a cru qu'une Dame Blanche hantait la tour... Maintenant parlons de modèle pour les chocolats, voulez-vous mon ami ?  
- Je vous préviens Albus, je refuse de leur donner une forme de cancrelats comme l'année où Potter a joint cet établissement. Je suis catégorique. Le modèle était d'un mauvais goût évident. Il a plu à Quirrel...  
- Je concède ce point...

Et si on restait, ça pourrait durer des heures. Remarquez, ça a duré des heures.  
Et elle est devenue quoi la chose verte ? Enfin marron. Enfin, chocolat-piment.

- OH ! Une grenouille en chocolat !

Vite. Vite. On y arrivera jamais. Mouche alors. Il la tient. Il est roux. Il est même roux flamboyant. Sûrement un Weasley. Ah oui. C'est celui qui a peur de nous. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, on n'est pas méchante pourtant.

- Miam...

Oh Maman, il va... il ne va... il ne va pas avaler la grenouille ? Mais c'est dégoûtant !  
Oh... Il l'a déjà portée à sa bouche. Fermez tous vos yeux.

Bloch.

Je vais vomir.

- Mmmmf...Mal...

J'ouvre les yeux, désolée, curiosité morbide et... Euh. C'est normal ça ?  
Je veux dire, le gamin blond et le gamin roux, collés bouche à bouche. Et puis il a... oui on dirait que le blond a du chocolat qui lui recouvre la tête et les épaules. Ben ils n'arrivent pas à se décoller ?  
Le professeur Snape n'aurait pas mis de la glu dans sa recette ?

Mais.. je ne comprends pas, où est passée la grenouille ?  
_Tu parles de Malfoy ?_  
Oh, bonjour soeurette.  
_C'est la faute de Goyle. J'étais dans la salle quand ça c'est passé...Il a lu que les princesses embrassaient des grenouilles pour trouver le prince charmant. Il a voulu essayer de devenir un prince... tu le connais, il est bête comme chou, il a mal visé et c'est tombé sur le blondinet..._  
Non ?  
_Si. Je n'te raconte pas la pagaille. Le gamin rebondissait partout. Pire que quand l'autre l'avait métamorphosé en furet._  
Oui, mais ça n'explique pas leurs bouches collées...  
_J'y comprends rien non plus..._  
Au fait, tu sais toi ce que ça veut dire aphrodisiaque ?

---Fin---

Mot de l'auteur

**Harry :** C'est quoi ça ?  
**Lied :** Plot ? What Plot ?  
**Harry :** J'ai pas compris…  
**Lied :** Eh oh ! C'est toi l'anglophone, pas moi…  
**Ron :** Dis plutôt que tu bredouilles n'importe quoi pour échapper à ta juste punition ! Me faire ça ! À moi ! Avec Malfoy !  
**Hermione :** Ne te plains pas trop, elle aurait pu te coller avec Crabbe…  
**Lied :** Ouip.  
**Ron, vert, part vomir.  
Harry :** Oui, mais ça répond pas à ma question !  
**Lied :** En bon français ça veut dire « Scénario ? Quel Scénario ? »  
**Harry, horrifié :** Tu veux dire que tu as écris ça sans avoir aucune… aucun…  
**Lied :** Non, j'ai lu le défi d'Eternara , y'avait Yaoi et chocolat, de chocolat j'ai pensé à Saint Valentin et grenouille de chocolat, ça m'a fait pensé à Ron, là j'ai pensé à Malfoy et puis à Araignée, alors j'ai pensé cuisine raté de Hagrid, chaudron d'Hagrid, chaudron Snape et je sais pas pourquoi je le voyais bien faire du chocolat pour la Saint Valentin… Euh… vous me suivez ?  
**Hermione :** En gros, tu as écrit au fur et à mesure que ça te venait ?  
**Lied :** … Vi. ;  
**Hermione :** Parfois, Lied, je me demande si tu ne devrais pas voir un psy.  
**Lied :** Maieuh !  
**Ron à Harry :** c'est quoi un Psy ?  
**Harry à Ron :** Une lettre de l'alphabet grec…  
**Hermione et Lied :** ;;;;;

--- Pour connaître l'origine du défi, rendez-vous sur fanfic-fr, section défis. ---


End file.
